Pretend Games
by Flawless Soul
Summary: Kitty is mourning over three deaths but then Bobby comes along and cheers her up. Only, they don't know what they're both in for! One Shot. BobbyKitty, aka. IcemanShadowcat. Read and Review. Spoilers.


**One Shot: Pretend Games**

It was now a year after the death of three great people in Kitty Pryde's life. This change, it was so different. _Too _different. And here she was now, standing in front of those three graves again.

It was like she was torturing herself, coming to the spot every other day. But ever since that fateful day, she had felt so _empty. _The halls of the school she attended with the other mutants, once so full of life, were now silent with mourning. Even if a year had passed. Kitty didn't know if it was just her perception of the world but it was how life seemed like now. It was_… _just so _sad._

'Jean Grey' read one, 'Scott Summers' read another, and then 'Charles Xavier' read the last.

"_He was more than a leader, he was more than a teacher, he was a friend_," Kitty recited the very same words that Storm had said at the Professor's funeral, and those very same words brought tears to her eyes once more.

"Hey," a familiar voice said.

Kitty wiped her tears away with her sleeve and tried not to look so horrible but failed miserably.

"It's alright to cry sometimes, Kitty." Kitty felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She put her hand over her guest's own, turned around, and saw Bobby.

"It wasn't your fault," Bobby said, holding her hand. "Professor Xavier had a vision of a world united. He would have been very happy if he saw the world today but he would have been even happier if he saw you smiling and _not_ crying."

At his words, more tears rolled down her cheeks but she was unable to wipe them away. Holding on to Bobby prevented that. She was weak in her heart, she knew. Right now, she needed to be strong and a best friend's helping hand was what she needed for that strength.

"Thanks for everything, Bobby. You're a real friend." Kitty smiled and wrapped Bobby in a hug. She buried her face into her chest, hoping that it would stop the tears from failing.

Knowing that Kitty's tears would only soak his shirt, he hugged her back and said, "Hey, a friend in need is a friend indeed, right?"

The only reply was a small choke of a laugh coming from Kitty. Yes, she needed something like this. It never occurred to her why she hadn't figured it out sooner. All she needed was a hug.

_How weird is that? _she thought.

When the comforting hug was finished, Kitty pulled away slowly. Forcing an escaped lock of hair behind her ear, she asked the question that had been bugging her since she wrapped her arms around Bobby. "Where's Rogue?"

"In the mansion, eating lunch," Bobby replied as he started walking over to the nearest bench and sitting on it. He kept a casual arm around Kitty's waist, leading her to her seat and letting her know that he was there to support her.

"So how's your relationship going?" Kitty asked absentmindedly. She plopped down beside Bobby, her tears finally dry in her eyes. Inattentively, she touched the tip of her fingers to her cheeks and wiped at the tear-tracks there.

"It's been okay, I guess_…_" Bobby replied. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kitty give him a small smile. "What about you?"

Kitty laughed. "I'm not in any relationships, no. I have to finish school first. I have plans for my future, I guess you could say that_…_"

Bobby stared at her. "You haven't got a boyfriend? Kitty, how come? I mean, you're pretty and smart and all." She watched his jaw drop in astonishment.

Kitty blinked then laughed again, totally forgetting that she was miserable only a moment ago. "Pretty? Bobby, I'm downright ugly!"

"But I don't think you're ugly," Bobby said. "Come on, you can practice on me. I'll be your boyfriend and you be my girlfriend."

Kitty's mouth nearly fell ten metres. "But Bobby_… _what about_…_ Rogue?" Her voice shook with nerves but she also realised she was excited about it too. A chance to practice? Not everyone could _practice_ being a girlfriend, right?

"It's only for a little while. Besides, we've got to go and get something to eat soon, anyway." Bobby's tone was calm, joking even. When he saw the doubtful look in her eyes, he then added, "You just say something you think you'd say to your boyfriend, and I'll respond. Go on, it's only me and you know, practice makes perfect!"

Kitty shrugged, "Umm_…_ hi?"

Bobby laughed. "My turn. Umm_…_ Let's see_…_ er_…_ Kitty Pryde, you're my soulmate and I love you." He took both her hands in his, as if he meant it.

Kitty laughed, the odd situation causing a wave of giddiness to bubble up in her chest. Bobby, watching her eyes spark with life again, found himself chuckling along with her. It was nice to see her smile and laugh again.

"Your turn," Bobby said as he gasped for a calming breath.

"Er_…_ erm_…_ Bobby! Oh, Bobby Drake! I love you too!" Kitty replied randomly. She blinked, then giggled a little, completely dropping the theatrical air she had somehow developed with her previous words. "Urgh, this is sounding quite like Romeo and Juliet."

"See? We're so good at drama aren't we?" Bobby smiled, laughing again at the very game they were playing.

"Yeah, we are," Kitty replied, smiling as well.

After that an awkward silence fell between them.

"Umm_…_ we should go and –"

And then they kissed, his lips touching her softly.

Kitty froze, eyes wide, as she watched Bobby slowly open his eyes again. He didn't pull away from her completely when she didn't reply to his kiss. Instead, he hovered close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her face. When a few seconds had passed, Bobby finally began to take in the fact that his best friend was blushing furiously.

"I – I'm sorry," Kitty apologised in a horrified whisper.

Feeling her face grow hot, Kitty Pryde turned away. She was ashamed at what she made Bobby do. She made Bobby cheat on Rogue! Her mind was flooding with horrific thoughts_…_ What if he gets angry? He had kissed her but_… _What if Rogue finds out? What if that – that kiss led Bobby's relationship with Rogue into rocky ground? She didn't want Bobby to break up with Rogue. He was so happy with her – proud, even! – since she took the cure_…_

"I'm very sorry!" Kitty apologised again, this time more sincerely.

"No, I –"

"I started it, Bobby, not you! With the game and everything! I made you cheat on Rogue! I'm a complete _idiot_!"

Bobby took her by the wrists, shocking her and causing her freeze again. "Kitty, don't say that. You're not an idiot. You're pretty smart, if you ask me," Bobby said. He dropped her wrists, his eyes boring into hers. He then added, in a whisper, "We're still pretending, remember?" He grinned at her.

Kitty blinked. "What? Erm_…_ really?"

"Yeah."

"But what about Rogue? What is she finds out?" Kitty asked, her face a picture of complete horror.

Bobby shrugged, got up and stretched. "Hey, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

Kitty also got up and nodded, forcing herself to agree with Bobby.

"Besides, what are best friends for, if you won't share a secret together?" Bobby grinned again. "That'll be our little secret, okay?"

Kitty nodded again, her nerves calming themselves down.

"We should go back to the mansion now. I'm starving!" Bobby exclaimed.

And as they walked up to the mansion, Kitty couldn't help but just smile to herself. Even if they were just pretending_…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oh wow. You can call me the Queen of Corny now. Yes, I thought this one-shot, among with my others, was corny too. Nyahahahaha! But still, at least I wrote a fic on a pair I thought was adorable. I actually started noticing this pair when I was watching _X-Men III: The Last Stand_. Atleast, I think that's what it was called... I can't remember. I haven't watched the movie for so long and yes, even though you don't realise it, this one-shot is quite an old fic. Anyways, I'm rambling. Read and review please, and tell me what you think of it! Thanks!

**July 6, 2012: **I updated it with a little more description. Say, if this weren't a one-shot, imagine the ensuing chaos with Rogue when she finds out! xD Haha.


End file.
